


Вот как-то так

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помните, Джаред 28 декабря был замечен около Бродвейского театра, а Дженсена в те же дни, по слухам, видели в кино - тоже в Нью-Йорке? Ну, вот :) Почти не-АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот как-то так

\- Господи, Джаред, отстань от меня!  
\- Ну Жен, ну пожалуйста!  
\- На меня не действует твой щенячий взгляд. К тому же на тридцатилетнем мужчине это выглядит нелепо, - раздражённо бросает Женевьев, тяжело поднимаясь с дивана.  
\- Мне двадцать девять, это тебе тридцать, - обиженно бурчит Падалеки, сползая по спинке вниз.  
\- О, очень мило с твоей стороны, - язвит миссис Падалеки и неспешно плывёт в сторону кухни, аккуратно придерживая живот.  
Джаред вытягивает ноги к камину, трогает решётку большим пальцем и размышляет о том, какая же всё-таки мерзкая штука - беременность. Женевьев отказывалась лететь в Нью-Йорк на "Книгу Мормона". Срок приличный - шесть месяцев, но летать ещё можно, и доктор не против, однако будущая мама упёрлась всеми четырьмя и напрочь отказалась вообще из Ванкувера улетать. А завтра приезжала её мама. Нет, вы не подумайте, тёщу Джаред любил, и она к нему относилась хорошо, но... Джаред тяжко вздыхает, вспоминая прошлый приезд миссис Кортез. Жен тогда мучил токсикоз, и вся забота и внимание сконцентрировались на ней одной, а сам он как будто невидимкой для них стал. Он, конечно, всё понимает, но обидно же!  
Голос супруги выдёргивает его из нерадужных воспоминаний:  
\- Ты можешь съездить с Дженсеном.  
\- М-м? - вскидывает на неё удивлённый взгляд.  
\- Говорю, Дженсена пригласи.  
Джаред насупился ещё больше:  
\- У него же планы с Крисом и Стивом!  
\- Ну, простите, что не знала! - вредным тоном бросает Жен и опускается на диван рядом с ним. - Ну, Джей. Не дуйся.  
\- Билеты пропадают! А я хочу на этот спектакль!  
\- Ты как ребёнок, честное слово!  
\- Мне ещё можно!  
\- Да скорей бы уже родился этот... мини-лось... - ворчит Женевьев, но взгляд у неё сразу потеплел.  
Джаред кладёт свою ладонь на её живот. Его вообще тянет прикасаться к нему, словно там не ребёнок, а магнит. Жен улыбается, накрывает обеими руками его пальцы.  
\- Милый, поезжай один. Не спорь, дослушай до конца, - чуть хмурится она, замечая, что муж снова готов спорить. - Всё, что мне нужно сейчас - тишина, покой и много-много сладостей. Да, Джей, я знаю, что сладости ты любишь даже больше, чем я сейчас, хотя я по-прежнему не представляю, как это вообще может быть. Кстати, не забудь, что у тебя приём у стоматолога пятого. Так вот. Тишина и покой. В общем, я подумала... Может, тебе отпраздновать новый год с Дженсеном? - заканчивает она.  
Джаред недоумённо хлопает ресницами. Женевьев похлопала его ладонь, вздохнула:  
\- Нет, хороший, мне не будет скучно. Но, конечно, я буду по тебе скучать. Так будет хорошо, поверь.  
Некоторое время они молча смотрят в огонь, держась за руки, затем Джаред наконец говорит:  
\- Ладно. Я тогда... э-э-э... Позвоню Дженсену, да?  
\- Разумеется, милый, - улыбается ему Жен.  
Джаред поднимается с места и идёт за трубкой. Нажимает на кнопку быстрого вызова и считает гудки. После пятого раздаётся недовольное:  
\- Что?  
\- Дженс, слышишь, меня Жен к тебе отправляет!  
\- Что?? С чего это? В смысле, а она как?  
\- Её мама приезжает завтра.  
\- О.  
\- Ага, - весело кивает Джаред. - А ещё мне тут подарили два билета на "Книгу Мормона", ты... Ну, не хочешь со мной?  
\- Э-э... Джей, это же Нью-Йорк.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Я в эл эй.  
\- Я знаю; к чему ты клонишь?  
\- У меня тут все собрались, как ты себе представляешь, чтобы я подорвался и полетел...  
\- Ну Дже-е-енс!  
\- Падалеки, - строго выговаривает Дженсен. - Я тебе не Женевьев, на которой работает этот твой щенячий взгляд.  
Джаред шумно пыхтит в трубку, но реашет промолчать насчёт того, что и на ней он не работает уже давненько.  
\- Тогда я один полечу.  
\- Ок.  
\- А потом к тебе.  
\- Угу.  
\- Дженс?  
\- Ну?  
\- Ты не рад?  
Теперь очередь Дженсена тяжело вздохнуть.  
\- Ну конечно, я рад. Просто я немножко занят.  
\- Чем?  
\- Джаред. Потом расскажу, собирайся давай. Напишешь мне смс со временем прилёта и рейсом, я тебя встречу. До встречи.  
\- Угу... - только и успевает промычать Джаред до того, как в трубке раздаются короткие гудки.


End file.
